Devices that can capture images and have GPS logging functions are known. A smart phone is one example of such devices. These devices generally can associate image data of a captured image with location information obtained using the GPS logging functions at the time of the imaging, and store them together in a storage device, as an image file. By associating the image data with the location information, users can manage the image files based on location information.
In the case of the devices that do not have GPS logging functions, e.g., cameras, the user needs to manually obtain and associate location information with the image data, in order to manage image files based on location information. For example, the user can associate location information with the image data using a personal computer, but doing so is burdensome for the user. As a result, image files generated by devices that do not have GPS logging functions often do not have location information associated therewith.